


MekBoss Post Ep11

by musicdramalove



Series: MekBoss Post-Finding Out Their Mutual Feelings [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicdramalove/pseuds/musicdramalove
Relationships: Mek/Boss (My Engineer)
Series: MekBoss Post-Finding Out Their Mutual Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

After class ends, Boss whines “Your wife is hungry, let’s go on a food date,” as he clings onto Mek. 

Boss had quickly broken off things with Fon after finding out about their mutual feelings and they agreed to be boyfriends shortly after. 

No one seems to take notice that things have changed between Mek and Boss as they say their goodbyes and head their separate ways, Tee to a date of his own, King off to meet Ram, and Bohn going to have ice cream with Duen, Thara, and Frong.

Mek smiles hearing the words “your wife” and “date” as these words hold a different meaning now, they aren’t just an act or a joke, but real. We are really dating now. Mek nods and takes Boss’ hand, “Let’s go on a date, my wife.” 

After having their orders taken at the Thai barbeque restaurant, Mek teasingly asks, “Why did you choose to eat here again, didn’t you eat way too much last time?” Boss smiles, “I like this place, you treated me to this last time when I was upset that Fon didn’t show up to the bike date.” Mek softly hits Boss’ head, “So you only choose this place because you want to be treated again,” shakes his head and sighs. Boss grins, “Maybe a little bit, but there is a part of me that is glad that Fon didn’t show up and I got to spend time with you instead. I know it is wrong of me to feel that way since I was dating Fon at the time. I just want to make it right this time.” Mek is so touched, he unconsciously blurts out, “I love you Boss.” “I love you too Mek, my husband,” Boss kisses Mek.


	2. MekBoss Relationship Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MekBoss’ friends find out they are dating when they give each other a peck goodbye

“I’m going to go do my revisions, I will see you tomorrow,” Mek holds Boss’ hand and gives him a peck. “Okay, see you tomorrow hubby,” Boss gently squeezes Mek's hand and pecks him back.

Tee’s shocked eyes jump back and forth between Mek and Boss, “What just happened? Mek…Boss…”

Boss smiles at Mek and looks at Tee, “We are dating for real.”

Tee stutters, “Since when?”

Mek smiles at Boss and looks at Tee, “Since last week.”

Tee looks at Bohn and King, “Did you guys know about this?”

Bohn shakes his head and King nods.

Tee is appalled, “They told you King?”

King calmly replies, “No, I figured it out myself.”

Tee lightly hits King on the shoulder, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

King shrugs, “It isn’t my place to tell. I figured if they want to tell us, they will.”

Tee swiftly turns his head back to look at Mek and Boss.

“Sorry we didn’t intend to keep it a secret from you guys. We just thought to let it happen naturally. When the time comes, it will come and it finally did,” Mek pats Tee on the shoulder. 

Tee brings Mek into a hug, “It’s alright, I’m so happy for you.”

“Why won’t he give me a kiss too,” Bohn huffs and storms off to find Duen.

They all chuckle, “There he goes again, I bet 1000 baht he is going to go find Duen.”


End file.
